<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"blurred vision" by Pocksgf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095044">"blurred vision"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocksgf/pseuds/Pocksgf'>Pocksgf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Heavy Drinking, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocksgf/pseuds/Pocksgf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jean are official. You remember how you're friends used to warn you. Now they aren't there anymore. Jean comes home one day drunk. You meet Eren. Your face stuck with him. He has suspicions of what may be happening behind closed doors with you and Jean. Jean is being complicated. You wanted to leave, You wanted to get out of his grip but you would miss his taste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Jean/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning -physical abuse, heavy drinking</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Jean goes out partying and drinking Connie texts you. He wonders why can't you come to his parties. You lie saying you're sick. Eren drops him off due to him drinking too much. Jean watches you like a hawk. What if he mistakes your friendly manner for flirting with Eren.?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning-heavy drinking, physical abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in bed looking at the window. You had been in a relationship with Jean for 3 months now. You swore it wouldn’t turn like the last one. Rolling over to your side you waited for him to come home. Another night of him partying. Drinking. Hanging out. Was all he did. You thought of him well. You knew he wouldn’t cheat on you.</p><p>Scrolling on your phone you opened your feed. Another new post from Sasha. She posted like every 5 minutes and managed to get at least 600 likes. The caption said, “Out partying because we never get tired of it. “ Didn’t they go out like a week ago? You scanned the photo seeing Jean wasted. His mullet was sweaty as for his shirt. You looked at all the pretty girls. The one with short black hair talking to the shorter blonde caught your eye. </p><p>Knitting your eyebrows you squinted. You frowned upon seeing how different you looked from them. The only difference was how pretty they were. Your delicate but yet tough hands made their way up to your face. You touched your eyebags and cheekbones pretending to shape them. It was definitely not normal but sometimes it helps.<br/>It didn’t exactly make you feel better but it kinda reassured you?<br/>Biting your lip you thought about how Jean at this very moment may be making out with her.  Shaking your head you knew Jean he would never. Right? You liked the photo instantly regretting it. Sasha and Connie would know your online.</p><p>It was like you called it because you got a D’M from Connie.</p><p>Connie- HEYY! Ure online!</p><p>Sighing you knew not only if you ignored him he'd blow up your phone. You swiped on it so you could answer. Connie was the guy who made typos but still sent the messages. Sometimes you couldn’t even read what he sends.<br/>You got up, placing yourself up. You were thirsty and Connie took some time to type when he’s at parties.<br/>You went into the kitchen taking a glass. You poured some mango juice. As you put the bottle back in the fridge you felt your phone vibrate.</p><p>**Connie**- Y didn’t you go to the party</p><p>-I’m sick<br/>You lied. You weren’t sick at all. Why would you? You knew if you told them that Jean won’t let you come they might ask him about it. You knew Connie. He asks a lot of questions. You surely didn't want Jean to come home mad. Jean was a mean type of drunk. He said anything that came to his mind. You knew he was drunk. You didn’t wanna do much so he won’t get pissed.</p><p>**Connie**- Who's gonna pick up Jean now? Me and Sasha surely can’t ://<br/>Connie- He's pretty drunk. There is no way he's gonna be able to drive himself.<br/>-ask someone from the party. Just ask them or pay them. I'll pay you back later.</p><p>Connie- That sounds good. Next time comes! This party is a banger B)</p><p>-I can't make any promises.</p><p>You sighed closing your phone. Great now you need to wait until Jean comes home. You really did wanna go to those parties though. It seemed very fun. With the people drinking, playing cards, spinning the bottle, and so much more. You also wanted to meet new people. Jean never really talked about his other friends besides Connie and Sasha.</p><p>Looking up at the ceiling you wondered about those pretty girls. You didn’t know why they didn't get out of your mind. I mean one had beautiful blonde hair. Her eyelashes were long. She had big eyes with soft blue eyes. The other one had short black hair that fit her pale face perfectly. She had a stern look on her face. She had pretty eyes and was pretty tall. </p><p>You wanted to know if they were Jean’s friends. IT sounds selfish but sometimes you can feel insecure. I mean you weren't that outstanding. Well, at least you thought. Sometimes you even wonder how you would be without Jean. A complete mess you would be.</p><p>Remembering Jean was drunk when you got up. You needed to find some Advil. You totally forgot where you put the bottle of pills. You entered the bathroom. You made your way to the sink. Being down you opened the bottom shelf. Taking the pills you shook it to hear how much was in there. You guessed that there was enough for Jean. You got back placing it down on the table.</p><p>It started getting dimmer. The sky outside was no longer a clear blue sky. It was a dark sky. The stars were all over the place. The moonlit down upon the little town. You had always felt more at peace during this time. Your breathing slowed as you heard a car pull up. Jumping out of the bed you went to check who it was. You could tell the car was a black Mercedes-Benz. You couldn't make out who was in it so you put on a wool hoodie. Trying to find your sandals you heard the car door slam.</p><p>You went downstairs trying to see how it was. A muscular guy came out of it. He had a lean figure. He stood pretty tall. He had dark brown hair. It was mid-length. He had big eyes that tried to make out something. They were a teal color that stood out. He wore a black t-shirt that got stretched by his broad shoulders with black pants. </p><p>A guy was slung around his shoulders and you relaxed when you saw it was Jean. He had a faint tint of red on his cheeks. His eyes were sluggish and he looked like a mess. <br/>The guy who was helping him finally noticed you. “Oh! Are you Jean’s girlfriend?” He waved. You nodded coming to help him. He waved his free hand as he smiled. “No, No it’s okay I got this!” He reassured you.</p><p>“Oh okay.” You bit the inside of your cheek. Jean glared at the guy as he grinned. “Oh, I’m Eren.”  He greeted me. You were about to tell him your name before Jean interrupted. “Stop hitting on her.” He groaned as he clasped his hand over his mouth. “I am not, Stop making assumptions.” Eren said, rolling his eyes. You watched them glare at each other. You guess they went way back.</p><p> </p><p>You watched them bicker with each other as you guys finally made it. “Jean stop trying to talk. You're gonna get sick.” Eren snickered. Jean narrowed his eyes at you seeing a little giggle come out. “Did Connie pay you?” You frowned. That boy probably forgot or knew what he was doing. <br/>Eren scrunched his nose and made a face. “I was supposed to get paid?” He groaned. Jean watched you guys. Each moment he was fuming.<br/>“Can we go now, I think I’m gonna throw up.” Jean groaned. He wasn't gonna throw up at all..</p><p>“Yeah, I need to make sure you guys actually get up.” Eren nodded. You raised a brow guessing Sasha threatened him. You guys got up slowly. You made your way to the door opening it. <br/>“Thank you!” You smiled as Eren waved.</p><p>Jean sat down watching you. He was sure you were flirting with Eren. Maybe it was because he was drunk. He couldn't tell but he didnt wanna think he was wrong. </p><p>He got up making his way to you.<br/>He heard slow movements due to him trying not to fall. “<br/>Jean? Hello?” You called out as he took your hands. “I SAID WHY WERE YOU FLIRTING WITH HIM!” He yelled. You were in complete shock. Your lips were parted, unable to say anything. His fingers “burned” into your flesh. <br/>His eyes were full of emotion. He bit his lip as he studied you.</p><p>You struggled in his grip. You shook your hand hoping he would let you go. As he let go you fell on the bed. “Jean? What the fuck..Why would I flirt with someone I just met?” You murmured. He scrunched his eyebrows.  He inched closer. With instinct, you tried to kick him away. He struggled as he dug into your wrists. “JEAN LET GO!” You screamed. “STOP FLIRTING WITH OTHER DUDES!” He accused as he hit your shoulders. </p><p>Kicking him he fell back. You watched him groan. You got up pretty fast running for the advil. “Jean just take the advil..” You weakly smiled. He glared at you getting up. You passed him the bottle but to your surprise. Jean raised his hand throwing the Advil bottle at your head.</p><p>You stumbled due to you being surprised. Did he just..<br/>“Jean calm down.” You whispered. You felt something wet run down your forehead. Forgetting about that you tried to pick the bottle. He took your hand shaking you up. “If I see you near him I swear..” He got cut off by you pleading. “Jean just do what I say and take your fucking pills.” You whispered.</p><p>He slapped you. The burning sensation on your cheek grew. Biting your lips the hot tears ran down your cheeks. “Dont fucking cut me off..” He spat. He struggled to go to bed. You watched him get in bed as nothing happened. You picked up the pills putting them on the table. You wiped your eyes as you entered the bathroom. You looked at yourself. The blood was streaming down. He had caused not only a gash but bruises.</p><p>You looked with disgust. You knew he was gonna forget this. He always did. He always made excuses. You wiped the blood trying your best not to hurt the wound. YYour ears were ringing due to all that noise. Your head hurt like a bitch. After you finished you couldn't sleep in the same bed. It was your apartment you just couldn't kick him out. </p><p>The fugure outside in his car was resting. Eren heard the yelling. He had thought nothing of it. I mean it could've been just the tv. He shouldn't care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Content warning-Heavy drinking<br/>physical abuse<br/>gaslighting</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>